White Shirt
by LoveAsThouWilt
Summary: Yamato and Taichi share their first morning after moving in together. Taito. Yaoi. Fluff.


**Warning**: Yaoi! Guy x Guy! Gay Digimon characters! If you have no tolerance for that, feel free to leave.

**Disclaimer**: Of course I don't own Digimon. Hence 'fanfiction'...

**A/N**: Just a quick scene I wrote. I don't usually get hit by a muse, but someone made a comment about writing a scene where Yamato is dancing, thinking he's alone, and Taichi walks in on him. It was a cute idea! And this is what I ended up throwing together. It's not really comical like the person who mentioned it probably intended (I don't do humor ;;;). But it's cute and fluffy and I like it.

****

White Shirt

by _loveasthouwilt_

The first rays of morning burned against the white sheets thrown across the bed and Taichi's eyes flickered open at the new light. he reached over and wrapped his arms around the pillow left sadly empty beside him, hugging it to his face and breathing in his lover's scent.

"Yaaaamaaaa..." he groaned into the soft fabric. It was their first morning together and he hadn't even been given the privilege of waking up next to him. What could possibly be more important than them waking up together!?

With a moan and a yawn, Taichi rolled out of bed and snatched his boxers off the floor and drew them up around his waist. Then he headed towards the bathroom, rubbing the focus back into his eyes along the way. Before he got there, though, he was distracted by music playing softly in the kitchen, and he altered his path to take him where Yamato doubtlessly was.

The kitchen was flooded with soft yellow light against the white walls, and Yamato was standing with his face to the sun, his back to the rest of the kitchen, and his hands immersed in water and suds. The radio was playing just loud enough that it could be heard over the sound of running water and clanking dishes, and Yamato was singing very softly along with it, his head swaying with the beat.

Taichi leaned into the doorframe and smiled as he watched his boyfriend move. Yama was wearing a white button-up shirt an nothing else, as far as Tai could tell. Though dressed in next to nothing, the former rock-star _had_ taken the time to gel his hair, which Taichi noted with an added grin.

He scuttled out of view as Yamato moved away from the dishes and dried his hands with a nearby washcloth. Then he turned the radio up just a little bit--he was trying not to wake Taichi up. This must be a song that Yamato particularly liked.

He had stopped performing semi-professionally some time ago, having decided to go to college and study mathematics. Taichi had thought he was kidding. Math?! But Yama had been serious, and here they were. After planning it out for over a year, they had finally moved to Tokyo together just yesterday. Yamato would be starting college in a few weeks. It was about as close to marriage as they were allowed to get.

Who needs marriage, anyway? Yamato had said. Maybe there were financial upsides to marriage...they didn't know...they'd never been married before. But no one ever said this lifestyle was going to be easy. They'd work out any problems that came along. Besides, you appreciate things that you work harder for.

Taichi didn't consider it work, though. He'd never had more fun, never been happier. Of course, he might start thinking it was work once Yama started going to school, and he was forced to get a job. Maybe it wouldn't be so much fun after that... real life has a way of catching up with you eventually and killing the romance.

He peeked back into the kitchen and Yama was spinning slowly around the room, dancing to the radio. He slid to the oven and bent over to check on whatever was cooking in there.--it smelled weird against the lemon-scent of his dishes and the recently-mopped floor. Then he continued his performance.

The beat of the song picked up and Yamato began to move faster, running both hands through his wheat-blonde hair, humming softly, his feet scooting along the floor. The sunlight blazing through the window sparkled off the airborne dust, making the room thick with golden light and music.

And Yamato. Gorgeous, graceful, intelligent, talented, perfect Yamato.

He'd just die if he knew Taichi was watching him, but Tai couldn't tear his eyes away. Especially if there was a chance Yamato would raise his arms high enough to pull up the bottom of that shirt...

"Taichi!!!!" Yamato shrieked.

Taichi yelped and scrambled back into the hallway. "I'm sorry!" he giggled upon returning to the kitchen. "You were just so adorable."

Yamato's face was bight red and his hands were grasping the bottom of his shirt, tugging it down.

"Besides," Taichi defended, "you got to wake up next to me, and I didn't get to. I think this makes up for it."

Still flustered, Yamato smiled a little. It _had_ been unbelievable to wake to the soft snoring of his significant other, even if it had been at five-thirty in the morning. "I didn't want to wake you," he said sheepishly, "but I was restless so I decided to unpack and do some dishes and cook breakfast..."

Taichi moved out of the hall and into the sun-lighted kitchen. "How productive of you," he complimented, sliding his arms around Yamato's waist. "And thoughtful," he added with a kiss.

Yamato returned the kiss and hugged Tai around the neck. "I can't believe you just stood there and let me make a fool of myself," he complained.

Taichi sighed. "C'mere," he said, spinning Yamato around slowly and sliding his feet along the floor.

"What are you doing?" Yama asked, holding onto Taichi's shoulders.

"We're dancing!" Tai exclaimed with a grin, twirling his partner around clumsily. Yamato laughed gently and pushed long hair out of his face with the back of his hand, then helped Taichi in this silly endeavor by actively participating in the dance, trying to match it to the rhythm of the song on the radio.

And all around them the morning sun blazed, heating the baby blue and white linoleum, and the morning was filled with light and music, and warmth and laughter.

_-finale-_


End file.
